mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well You're not getting my scooter! S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed CMC S2E20.png|It's About Time Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Scootaloo's face S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Scootaloo worried S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play My Little Pony Equestria Girls Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png|Oh,excuse me! Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png|Scootaloo,beside Apple Bloom. Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png|''Girls, how many times do I have to tell you, this is a library.'' Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png|Dancing to their song. Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png|Enough girls! CMC on the computer EG.png|Scootaloo, looks a bit upset. Crusaders get an idea EG.png|Looks like Scootaloo got a new idea. Applejack clapping EG.png|Scootaloo, sitting beside Apple Bloom while looking at Applejack. Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png|Looking up at Rarity and Applejack. Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png|Singing along with the others. CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png|Scootaloo, pulling off a funny face while dancing. Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, looking down at Sunset Shimmer. Celestia and students cheering EG.png|Scootaloo, among the crowds. CMC dancing EG.png|Scootaloo,doing the Chicken Dance. Scootaloo flying around the gym EG.png|Aww yeah Scootaloo! Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png|Rainbow Dash,giving Scootaloo an awesome ride. Season four Scootaloo determined S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rainbow Dash and the CMC S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Scootaloo with her unicycle S4E15.png|Twilight Time Scootaloo "Sweetie, no!" S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Scootaloo "Modest" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png|Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Scootaloo "still have the chance to be awesome" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Music to My Ears Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Well, her hair's in this one. Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Miscellaneous CastleCreator Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo, from Castle Creator. CastleCreator Scootaloo2.png CastleCreator Scootaloo3.png CastleCreator Scootaloo4.png CMC intro.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.png Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|Promotional image for Sleepless in Ponyville RiM Earth pony race Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|Racing is Magic Scootaloo sad S4E5.png|Poor Scootaloo... Scootaloo mocked by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon promotional S4E05.png|Promotional image for the episode Flight to the Finish Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png Merchandise G3 Scootaloo toy.jpg Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders